Jasper Dunlop
Jasper Dunlop is one of the tritagonists in Henry Danger. He, Charlotte, and Henry are all best friends. He has a rivalry relationship with Henry's sister Piper. Starting in Season 3, he replaces Gooba Gooch as the new cashier at Junk N' Stuff and, consequently, the lookout for the Man Cave. He is portrayed by Sean Ryan Fox. Description & Personality Jasper has blue eyes and brown hair. It is curly in Seasons 1-3 and a couple of episodes in Season 4 before straightening it for Season 4. He wears either a hoodie or a t-shirt, sometimes accompanied with a light vest. He wears loose jeans but has also worn skinny jeans one time for 3 days (Tears of the Jolly Beetle). Jasper is a loving and very giving person, which makes him gullible. Jasper is always honest. He can be blunt, but mostly because he doesn't know better. He is full of ideas, but most of them are pretty bad. He is a bucket collector who can sometimes embarrass Charlotte and Henry; he collected buckets a lot in season one but he stops mid-season two. He is curious and inquisitive and doesn't always make the best choices, sometimes accidentally saying things he isn't supposed to. As far as relationships go, despite his weird personality, Jasper has had a few girlfriends such as Courtney and Monica, proving he has the capability to make girls come to him. He is a big fan of Captain Man and used to think he'd be a better sidekick than Kid Danger. Relationships With Other Characters Henry Hart Henry and Jasper have been best friends for a long time. He tolerates Jasper more than Charlotte tolerates him. In Henry the Man-Beast, Jasper gets angry at Henry for bailing on him, so the two fight in the episode. In I Know Your Secret he finds out Henry is Kid Danger. The two of them technically kiss in Love Muffin when Jasper gives Henry mouth to mouth, which causes Henry to briefly fall in love with Jasper. Charlotte Page Charlotte is often annoyed by Jasper and his antics, but the two are still close friends, and they have been for a long time. The pair has grown closer from seasons three onward with Jasper’s joining of the team and can sometimes be seen hanging out together when Henry isn’t around. Piper Hart Jasper and Piper have a rivalry with each other. The two are often seen together, winding up in all sorts of situations, mostly because of Piper. In the first two seasons, neither of them work at Junk N' Stuff, and Jasper and Piper appear together quite a bit since he is always at Henry's house. They have less interaction in the third season, as Jasper starts to work at Junk N' Stuff. Jake Hart He doesn't seem to like Jasper. He takes him to the hospital in Let's Make a Steal. In that episode when asked if Jasper is his son he says, "No, No, No, No. Please." Ray Manchester (Captain Man) When Captain Man is at Jasper's birthday party, Jasper hits him over the head with a bat in The Danger Begins. Jasper unintentionally cuts Captain Man's lip when he throws a toy at him in Tears of the Jolly Beetle. Ray gets annoyed by Jasper and thinks of him as a gross bucket-loving boy with sweaty hands. Ray tricked Jasper into telling him the fake secret in The Bucket Trap. Bianca Jasper could possibly have had a crush on Bianca, as he said "don't get cute" to her in Elevator Kiss. Bianca seems annoyed by Jasper. Oliver Pook Jasper and Oliver were teammates for a Dodgeball tournament in Dodging Danger until Mitch Bilsky throws a Dodge Ball at Oliver's back and start's choking. This causes him to be replaced by Henry Hart. They're also friends but don't interact a-lot. Sidney Birnbaum Jasper and Sidney are friends but don't interact a-lot They work together on a pimple video Piper create in Live and Dangerous, Part 1 and Live and Dangerous, Part 2 in order to save Kid Danger and Captain Man from Frankini who was trying to force them to take off their masks and reveal their secret identities. Trivia *Jasper has a cat, as revealed in The Danger Begins. **However, in Double Date Danger, he tells Noelle he doesn't have any cats, so it is possible that his cat died or ran away. *In earlier seasons, Jasper loved buckets, referring to himself as a "bucketeer" because he collected buckets. He no longer collects buckets since Season 3. **Additionally, he has a podcast about buckets. *He is banned from the zoo. According to Dan Schneider, it involves an incident with an elephant.Dan about Jasper and the zoo *He likes muffins. *Jasper thinks that Henry and Charlotte are exes because he doesn't know that they were pretending to date. *It is possible that he has since found out after learning Henry’s secret, but this has not been disclosed. *His last name was revealed in The Space Rock. *He cut Captain Man with a toy box and hit him with a baseball bat. *He told a girl named Monica that he was Kid Danger, and got himself captured because someone thought he was the real Kid Danger when he tried to stop a petty thief. *He has a sweating problem. In The Danger Begins, he is said to have sweaty hands. In Spoiler Alert, he is shown to carry around a rag. His sweating problem also occurs in Man of the House. He also asks Charlotte to feel how sweaty he is in Text, Lies & Video. * It was revealed in Elevator Kiss that he's starting a worm farm. *Jasper's parents don't like young people. *His parents don't like him to have stuff and they don't believe in the internet. **In The Bucket Trap, it is revealed that his mother steals butter from restaurants. ***Additionally, he states that his mom says "I love you" one second, but yells at him the next second. ***She could possibly be bipolar. *His favorite dinner is fish sticks and peas. *As stated in One Henry, Three Girls: Part 1, he went to juvie for going in the girl's bathroom, but according to him, his mom bailed him out. *He learns that Henry is Kid Danger in I Know Your Secret. **Besides Charlotte, he is the only one of Henry's friends who knows he is Kid Danger. *In Jasper's Real Girlfriend, it's revealed that he has dirt from Jupiter (aka Jupidirt) in his locker. *He has a cousin who is allergic to nuts. *He has extremely chapped lips and needs to regularly apply lip balm. *He is right-handed. *According to his bio, he is currently 5'7. *According to both his bio and the episode, The Danger Begins, Jasper's basement smells like chicken poop. *In Henry's Jelly, he gets his own holiday called "Jasper Dunlop Day" that occurs on April 9 for accidentally stopping a motorcycle thief. *It is revealed in Space Invaders, Part 1 that he was born with eleven toes, but only nine on his feet. *Sean Ryan Fox stated in an interview that Jasper is book smart. *In an Instagram live stream, Sean Ryan Fox said that if Jasper were to have a superpower, he would want it to be super-strength. *It is revealed in The Rock Box Dump, that he has an uncle who can repair broken picnic tables. *It is revealed in Opposite Universe, that his favorite band is "The Hawkins". *Starting in Toon in For Danger, Jasper now has straight hair instead of curly. *It is revealed in Budget Cuts, that he eats cheese while going to the bathroom. *It is revealed in Broken Armed and Dangerous, that Jasper is allergic to Carnations and that he's only been potty-trained for 4 years. *It is revealed in Grand Theft Otto that he uses a retainer. *It is revealed in Flabber Gassed, his family ran out of towels years ago Gallery References